


Devotion

by heartsdesire456



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, First Kiss, Gen, Getting Together, Infidelity, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: When Ram saw Pin’s contact on his phone he dropped the call immediately. When the call kept coming over and over and over, he finally answered. “What?!” he snapped, and King looked shocked that he raised his voice.“RAM! Ram, you need to come home!” Pin cried, sounding frantic. “I don’t know what’s happening but someone’s yelling and breaking stuff in your house! I know you found out and you have to hate me, but please, I love him and I think someone’s attacking him!”
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 521





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea about what happens when Ram's brother and mother find out about his father's infidelity, and I wanted to see how that would go down. 
> 
> Shoutout to @ChelseiWahlgren on Twitter for helping me with Ram's brother's name! I couldn't find it anywhere and I thought I was going to have to rewatch the whole show to see if it's mentioned, lmao!

When Ram saw Pin’s contact on his phone he dropped the call immediately. King looked at him worried, but Ram just laid his head on King’s lap and stared at the plant on the coffee table. King didn’t ask, he just put a hand on Ram’s head, stroking his hair gently. When the call kept coming over and over and over, he finally answered. “What?!” he snapped, and King looked shocked that he raised his voice.

“RAM! Ram, you need to come home!” Pin cried, sounding frantic. “I don’t know what’s happening but someone’s yelling and breaking stuff in your house! I know you found out and you have to hate me, but please, I love him and I think someone’s attacking him!” 

Ram sat up, eyes wide. “Shit, I’m coming!” he cried, jumping to his feet. Even if he was angry at his father and hated him a little bit, he was still his dad. “Someone’s fighting inside my house!” he said to King as he ran to grab his shoes. He also grabbed the dogs, because if it was a robber, they would scare them away. 

“Cool Boy, wait!” He was shocked when King followed him out of the house. Usually King didn’t want to be within five feet of his dogs, but he just ran with him. 

The walk from his house was usually about half an hour, but running full speed they got there in no time. He heard shouting from inside as they ran up the steps, but he got even more frantic when he heard his mother screaming and his brother yelling. For a split second he feared the worst, that his father had snapped and was hurting them, but he erased that thought immediately as he fumbled with the lock. His father might be a cheating bastard, but he would never harm his family.

When he got the door open, he rushed in with king on his heels, only to stop in shock as the dogs started barking at the confusing sight of his mother trying to get between his brother and his father. “OI!” King shouted, visibly startled. “Ram, what the hell?!” he blurted out. He never called him by his name, so he knew King was shocked at what they found.

His mother turned around, and she was crying. “Ram! Help me!” she called out, and he let go of the dogs leashes and rushed to grab Ruj. He was much larger and stronger than his mother, and was able to grab him around the body, pinning his arms down.

“Stop!” he shouted at him, holding him as he struggled. “Stop, just stop. Shhhh, calm down,” he said, and wasn’t too shocked when Ruj went limp in his arms, sobbing. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

His heart broke when Ruj just started crying, “How could he do it to mom? How? Why would anybody do that?”

“Oh no,” King said, and Ram turned to see King, shockingly, had the dogs leashes and was holding them back, the violence clearly working them up. Ram closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the back of Ruj’s head. 

“Why were you trying to fight him?” Ram asked quietly. “I know it hurts,” he said, rocking his brother gently as he cried. “I know how betrayed you feel. I know how much it feels like your world is falling apart. But why try to fight him?”

Finally Ruj just turned in his arms, clinging to him and Ram was reminded just how young Ruj was. He didn’t deserve any of this. “I don’t know,” he whimpered. “I just- I just- I can’t-“

“I know,” Ram sighed, kissing his hair. “I know. You have the same anger issues I do sometimes. But he’s Dad.”

“No. He’s nothing to me,” Ruj gritted out. “I never want to look at him again.”

Ram snorted wetly. “Why do you think I moved out?” he let out weakly.

“Ram. Ruj. We can talk about this-“ Ram lifted his head, glaring at his father until he stopped talking.

To Ram’s surprise, his mother was the one to speak next. “No. You can get out of my house.” Ram and Ruj both looked up at her in shock as she stood over them. Ram’s heart shattered at how heartbroken she looked. She was crying and her face was so broken that he wanted to fight his dad, too, suddenly. He had no idea how anybody could do something so cruel to someone as wonderful as his mother. “You hurt me,” she whimpered. “And that’s bad enough. But I can handle it. I am a grown woman. But you hurt my children,” she said, and Ram started to wonder if, going by the rage in her eyes, they got their anger issues from her. “You broke my children’s hearts. Get out.”

“This is my house, you can’t just make me leave.”

“I can.” Ram said, standing up. He held his mother’s hand and she squeezed it. “It’s time to go, Dad,” he said simply. He had dealt with his hurt and his anger, so he knew he had to be the rational one right now.

His father looked desperate. “You brought a random stranger to a family issue and you’re going to tell me to leave?” he asked, pointing at King. King clearly was struggling to keep up with their English, so Ram didn’t hesitate to speak.

“I trust him more than I will ever trust you again,” Ram said with conviction. “I’ve been living with my boyfriend since I caught you and he’s the only reason I’m not the one who tried to hurt you for hurting our family instead of Ruj.”

His father looked stunned. “Boyfriend?! You’ve been shacking up with some _man_ and you’re judging me?”

Ram tilted his head. “At least he’s not young enough to be my child,” he said coldly. “So for the last time. Get out.”

His father hesitated only a few moments before he did what Ram and his mother told him to. He glared at King on his way past and King just stared straight ahead, clearly trying to stay out of it. Once the door slammed behind him, Ram’s mother burst into tears and Ram turned to hold her. Ruj sat down on the floor and cried again and Ram had never hated anybody more than his father at that moment.

“Um, Cool Boy, should I go?” King asked from the entryway. 

“No,” Ram said softly. He looked over his mother’s head at King and nodded to the dogs. King looked down and seemed to finally remember he was _holding_ onto three dogs. He dropped their leashes and jumped back, and Ram just smiled at his panicked face. 

The dogs ran over to Ruj and started nuzzling him, clearly concerned. “Dog’s don’t hurt people they love,” his mother whispered and he realized she was watching them with Ruj.

“Good men don’t either,” he told her, rubbing her back.

“You knew?” she asked him, pulling back to look into his eyes. He nodded and she whimpered. “I’m so sorry you had to find out. I’m sorry he hurt you.”

“Mum, you’re the one he hurt, don’t worry about me,” he said, and she wiped a tear off his cheek. 

She smiled the most brittle smile he had ever seen and cupped his face. “You’re brave and strong and a better man than your father ever was, I’m guessing.” She glanced over at King, who was crouched away from the dogs, trying to comfort Ruj. She smiled. “Does he speak English?”

“Not well,” Ram said with a soft chuckle.

She patted his hair. “Good. Then he won’t hear me tell you that I love you no matter who you love and you very clearly love him a lot. I’m happy for you.”

Ram blushed and looked away. “He’s not really my boyfriend,” he mumbled. “I want him to be, though.”

“Don’t worry,” she said. “No guy deals with all of this for someone he doesn’t have feelings for. He looks terrified of the dogs but they’ve been living with you, right?” He nodded. “See? That’s love there.”

He smiled and nodded. “I hope so, too.”

“Auntie? Is there anything I can do for you?” King asked as he approached them slowly. “I can leave. Or I can- can make you tea?” He was trying so hard, Ram realized. He was clearly very uncomfortable and felt out of place, but he was trying so hard to be there for Ram, and it only made Ram like him even more.

“Tea sounds lovely,” she said, and Ram had always loved his mother’s accent when she spoke Thai. He looked at her and couldn’t understand how his father could ever have been unhappy. Ram knew he saw her through the rosy film of being his mother, but to him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was kind and loving and funny and smart and her voice was his favorite voice he had ever heard.

“He’s the stupidest man alive,” Ram said, hugging her again. He pressed his face into her hair. “Mum, he never deserved you. Not a bit. You’re too good for him to treat this way.”

She sighed and chuckled. “I kind of hate him right now, but he did one good thing no matter how long he’s been cheating on me with got knows how many women.” He shuddered at the thought Pin might not be the first. She patted his back. “At least he gave me my boys.”

“I’m sorry, Mum,” Ruj said, joining their hug, and Ram moved his arm to hold both of them. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhhh, don’t cry anymore, my baby,” she said, and Ram could only shake his head, because in the face of her husband betraying her, she had more concern about them than her own heartbreak.

~

After King gave them all tea, Ram’s mother and his little brother decided to go to bed. Ram and King cleaned up and Ram led him upstairs to his room so they could sleep, too. “You can borrow some clothes,” Ram said, going to the dresser to get some for himself before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

King watched him and his heart ached for the pain Ram was in. He did as Ram said and got clothes. Once he took his turn in the bathroom, he came out and saw Ram was already in bed, staring at the ceiling as he silently cried. King crawled up the bed and lay down beside him. He put a hand on Ram’s forearm and Ram immediately took his hand, holding it tight. “What all was said down there?” King asked. “I couldn’t keep up with the English for the most part. I didn’t even know you didn’t speak Thai at home.”

“My mother’s Thai isn’t great,” Ram explained. “We speak English for her. Even then, her English isn’t perfect. She’s from Russia. Dad met her studying abroad in Australia. I grew up there for my first six years, then we moved here.” He shook his head. “I wonder now if we moved here because he was cheating with someone there and it ended all those years ago,” he said in disgust.

King winced. “Don’t think about that, Cool Boy,” he said, squeezing his hand. “So, from what I get, your brother attacked your father?”

Ram nodded. “He’s like me. We both have anger issues. It’s why I box. Getting out anger in a safe way keeps me from getting too much anger built up so I lash out.”

King smiled. “You’re so gentle to have rage issues.” He looked at his face. “I’m so sorry, Cool Boy. Your mother doesn’t deserve this. You and your brother don’t either.”

“That’s almost the worst part,” Ram said, his voice weak. “She’s more worried about us. She’s more worried about how much it hurt us. How can someone so strong be treated so badly? How could he not see that she’s the most incredible person in the world?”

“Some people are stupid,” King said simply, because there was no other explanation. Ram’s mother was beautiful, and Ram talked about her like she was the perfect human. He knew every relationship had its struggles, but honestly, he couldn’t understand it. A lot of guys cheated, and girls did it, too, but he didn’t see the point in it. “I’m only nineteen and I can’t imagine cheating on someone I just started dating,” he blurted out. “How do you cheat on the mother of your children?”

“I have no idea,” Ram said. “I always thought they had the perfect marriage,” he said, sounding bitter. “I wanted to grow up and meet someone and have that type of love and devotion. Devotion my ass, huh?”

King smiled. “Hell, I show more devotion to you by letting my biggest fear live in my spare room, huh?” Ram looked at him and King blushed, realizing what he just said. “I- I mean-“

“P’King?” King’s eyes widened when Ram turned on his side, shuffling until their heads were on the same pillow. “Please tell me I’m not wrong,” Ram whispered, and before King could ask what he meant, Ram leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It was the tiniest touch of lips, just a peck, but it took King’s breath away.

When Ram pulled back, looking wide-eyed and kind of panicked, King just smiled bashfully and shook his head. “You’re not wrong,” he said simply.

The smile on Ram’s face was the only thing King wanted to see after witnessing how much he had cried lately. “Good,” he said, then leaned in to peck his lips again. And again. And again.

By the time they went to sleep, King’s lips were numb and Ram’s smile stayed on his face even in his sleep.


End file.
